


Mornings

by kate882



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Impulse (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: “Tim, your boyfriend is awake,” Kon groaned, pulling the blanket over his head.“Before the sun is up, he’s your boyfriend,” Tim answered, rolling closer to Kon to try and escape the shaking. It didn’t work.





	Mornings

“Guys, guys, c’mon wake up.” Bart dashed back and forth between Kon and Tim to try and shake both of them awake. 

“Tim, your boyfriend is awake,” Kon groaned, pulling the blanket over his head.

“Before the sun is up, he’s your boyfriend,” Tim answered, rolling closer to Kon to try and escape the shaking. It didn’t work.

“The sun  _ is  _ up, Tim. Which, by your logic, makes me your boyfriend again,” Bart gave him a bright smile when Tim cracked an eye open to check on the validity of his sun up claims.

“The sun is rising. Doesn’t count.” Tim closed his eye again, hiding his face in Kon’s chest.

“Aren’t you supposed to be the one that doesn’t sleep?” Kon mumbled into Tim’s hair.

“Leave me alone, I only went to sleep thirty minutes ago.”

That at least got the shaking to pause. “Wait seriously? Tim! You need to sleep more than that!”

“Then let me sleep.” Tim reached out blindly for Bart and when his hand found Bart’s arm he pulled him down onto the bed with him and Kon.

“But… but we have things to do today,” Bart protested, breaking out of Tim’s hold and sitting up.

“No,” Kon wrapped an arm around Bart and pulled him back down, accidentally removing Tim from his chest by situating Bart between them.

“I’ll blow both of you if you’ll get out of bed,” Bart offered. “C’mon, it’s our first day off in ages, I wanna make the most of the day.”

“Blow Tim first, I’m gonna sleep more while you do,” Kon answered.

“I’ll wake up for a blowjob, but I’m going back to sleep after,” Tim countered. “And I’ll be loud during so Kon can’t sleep since he threw me under the bus.”

Bart frowned at them as well as he could with his face pressed into the mattress, squished between the two and trapped under Kon’s arm. “Are you serious? This isn’t how you’re supposed to argue about who gets blown first.”

Tim sighed and snuggled up to Bart. “Look, Bart, we’ll all enjoy spending the day together more if we’re not tired the whole time, right? So let’s just start enjoying our day off in three hours. And if you agree to that, I’ll wake you up with whatever sex act you want. Deal?”

Bart considered the offer for a second. “Can I get a rimjob?”

“Sure. Now let us go back to sleep please.”

Everything was quiet for about ten seconds and then, “...Okay, but Kon can you let me move? This is not comfortable.”

Kon lifted his arm long enough for Bart to roll over so that he was face up again with both of his boyfriends sleepily cuddling him on either side. He supposed this was a nice way to enjoy their day off as well.


End file.
